creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Euphoria
thumb|Euphoria Ich bin ein großer Spielefan. Ich liebe es in Minecraft riesige Gebäude zu bauen oder in Pokémon die Pokémon zu hegen und zu pflegen. Ich bin hauptsächlich ein Pokemonfan und werde es vermutlich immer bleiben. Allerdings bedeutet dies nicht, dass ich nicht auch mal gerne in CoD: Modern Warfare 2+3 oder in Battlefield die Köpfe der Gegner wegschieße. Euphoria Das ist gut und schön, aber ich muss eine Warnung rausgeben. Ich bin nicht alleine und ich weiß, dass es mich in diesem Moment beobachtet. Hier ist meine Geschichte: Ich war jung und kaufte mir zum ersten Mal einen Ego-Shooter. Es war MW3. Ich habe mir MW3 gekauft, da ich LPs von MW2 gesehen habe und mal die Fortsetzung selber spielen wollte. Ich musste meine E-Mail Adresse für die Anmeldung bestätigen und somit ging ich in mein E-Mail-Postfach. Dort sah ich es: Es war anscheinend eine ganz normale E-Mail mit dem Titel „Euphoria“. Ich hielt es für eine Werbemail, die es durch den Spamfilter geschafft hatte. Also löschte ich sie. Dabei wurde mir der Absender angezeigt und das war auch das Komische an der Mail: Sie hatte keinen Absender. Ich hielt es für einen Ladefehler und klickte auf löschen. Ein Jahr später, ich hatte mir auch Battlefield Bad Company 2 gekauft, entschied ich mich, das damals extrem belobte Minecraft zu kaufen. Gesagt getan, ich kaufte einen Account und musste wieder in meine Mailadresse. Dort stand, wie ein Jahr zuvor, der selbe E-Mail-Titel und ich dachte es sei einfach ein Programm, das meine E-Mail noch hatte. Also ab in den Papierkorb damit. Wieder ein langes Jahr später, kam meine Gamer-Zeit. Ich kaufte mir mehrere Packages auf Steam von z.B. Valve und THQ. Ich ging in meine E-Mail, da ich mal wieder für ein Spiel meine Adresse angeben musste und musste feststellen, dass erneut eine Mail mit dem Namen „Euphoria“ im Postfach war. Ich dachte mir „Wie ist die durch den Filter gekommen? Ich habe doch den Absender geblockt.“ Und mir kam die Antwort in den Sinn. Da die Mails keine Absender-Adressen hatten, kamen sie natürlich mit Leichtigkeit durch den Filter. Ich wollte wissen, warum da jemand so beharrlich war, und öffnete die Mail. In ihr war nur ein kleiner Text und es war eine Iso-Datei angehängt. Der Text lautete: „ Hallo lieber Max, ich bin es Euphoria. Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich! Du hast mich immer wieder gelöscht. Dabei wollte ich dir nur helfen. Ich möchte Frieden schließen und somit schenke ich dir diese Datei. Sie enthält ein von mir selbst geschriebenes Spiel, das ich dir schenken will. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und ich hoffe dich bald mal zu treffen. Liebe Grüße, Deine Euphoria“ Ich saß mit einer ratlosen Miene vor meinem PC. Meine Gedanken fragten sich nur „ Wer ist dieser Euphoria?“, „Woher weiß er das ich Max heiße?“ und „ Woher kennt er mich?“. Ich entschied mich schließlich sein Geschenk runterzuladen. Ich ging in meinen Download-Ordner und fand die Datei schnell, einerseits, da ich den Ordner frisch aufgeräumt habe und andererseits, da ich wusste, dass die Datei eine ISO-Datei war und mit „Euphoria“ betitelt war. Ich öffnete die ISO und war enttäuscht: Sie war leer. Aber ich fragte mich, wenn die Datei leer war, wie kann sie dann 2GB groß sein? Ich fühlte mich getrollt und somit ging ich auf Youtube. Als ich später Youtube schloss, merkte ich, dass der Download-Ordner noch offen war. Ich war verwundert was ich dort sah. Dort war eine Datei, die ‚Euphoria.mp4‘ hieß, allerdings hatte ich nie so eine Datei runtergeladen. Und außerdem war die ISO-Datei einfach verschwunden. Aus reiner Neugier startete ich das Video und ich war verwundert. Ich sah nur ein schwarzes Bild mit Ton. Ich hörte, wie aus meinen Lautsprechern ein leises, rasselndes Atmen kam und schwere Schritte in einem Gang wieder hallten. Das Bild wurde etwas heller. Ich konnte den Schein einer Taschenlampe sehen, der auf den Boden gerichtet war. Der Gang endete vor einer verrosteten alten Eisentür, die von der Person aufgemacht wurde. Der Schein huschte umher und blieb in einer Ecke stehen. Ich hörte jetzt leises Wimmern. Die Person ging in den Raum und näherte sich dem Wimmern. Die Person blieb stehen und ich erkannte, wie ein der Körper eines kleinen Mädchens am Boden lag. Das Mädchen zitterte und ihre Kleidung war zerlumpt und zerrissen. Das Mädchen richtete sich auf, aber das Gesicht blieb zur Wand gerichtet. Es fragte mit einer starken und selbstbewussten Stimme: „ Was willst du hier?“ Es überraschte mich, dass das Mädchen so redete, da ich es doch gerade in der Ecke wimmern sehen hatte. Die Person antwortet mit männlicher Stimme „Ich will dich retten.“ „Mich RETTEN?!“, fragte das Mädchen. Darauf hin drehte es sich um und ich konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Ich spürte wie sich mir der Magen umdrehte. Ihr fehlte der ein großes Stück Haut am Kiefer, ein Ohr fehlte, ihr fehlte ein Stück Zunge und überall war Blut. Sie sagte „Ich kann nicht gerettet werden! Ich habe mich erschaffen, ich existiere nicht, nur ich kann mich retten!“. Daraufhin stürzte sie sich auf den Mann und riss ihm den Kiefer ab. Sie biss in seinen Arm und riss ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus, welches sie mit großem Genuss und geschmatze vertilgte, als wäre es ein perfekt gegartes T-Bone-Steak. Ich spürte, wie mir etwas den Hals hochstieg, aber ich konnte meinen Mageninhalt zurückhalten. Jedoch behielt ich den ekelhaften säuerlichen Geschmack im Rachen. Als sie mit ihrem Mahl fertig war, und ich es zu meinem Stolz geschafft hatte mich nicht zu übergeben, stand sie auf und drehte sich zu mir. Sie sagte mit einem Lächeln „ Hallo Max. Ich bin es Euphoria. Danke dass du mein Geschenk angenommen hast. Leider kriegst du kein Spiel, indem du bestimmst was passiert. Nein, mein Spiel ist besser. Ich bin der Herr und du bist mein Sklave. Denk nicht, ich könnte dir nichts antuen. Ich bin nicht lebendig, oder zumindest bin ich nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Ich bin in deinem Computer. Und viel besser: Ich BIN dein Computer. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Ich kenne dich Max. du bist leicht durchschaubar. Durchwühle nicht deine Erinnerungen. Wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich kenne dich. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in meinem Spiel. Ach ja, wenn du verlierst passiert dir das gleiche.“. Mit dem letzten Satz zeigte sie auf den armen Mann, der sie retten wollte. Ich hielt alles für einen blöden Streich. Ich löschte die Datei und fuhr meinen PC runter. Ich ging ins Bett und dachte mir, dass alles nur ein kranker Streich war. Waren bestimmt meine Freunde. Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich meinen PC hoch und bekam einen riesigen Schrecken. Anstatt Windows, stand dort Euphoria’s Game of Death. Ich bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, ich meine wer würde dabei kein mulmiges Gefühl bekommen? Ich denke, jeder würde das gleiche denken wie ich, nämlich WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST DORT LOS? Ich gab mein Passwort ein und startete CoD. Ich spielte Online, wobei ich es mit der Angst bekam. Du fragst dich was der Grund war? Ich wurde die ganze Zeit von einem Spieler namens „Euphoria“ getötet. Ich sah niemanden im Spiel. Aber ich sah ab und zu an den Wänden, oder zumindest glaubte ich es, ein Bild des Mädchens, welches ich am Vortag im Video gesehen hatte. Es blieb auch nicht bei den Bildern, die ab und zu einfach auftauchten und wieder verschwanden, Nein, zu allem ungunsten kam immer wenn ich starb ein verzerrtes bösartiges Lachen. Ich könnte darauf schwören, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Nachdem ich mehrere Runden verloren hatte, und ich nicht aus der Lobby konnte, wurde mir dieser Satz angezeigt: „Ist dir nicht auch Langweilig, Max?“ Ich murmelte „Nein, aber es ist nicht toll von einem Freund so verarscht zu werden. Ich würde lieber Minecraft spielen.“ Es schloss sich CoD, ohne dass ich etwas getan habe. Es wurde Minecraft gestartet. Im Titelbildschirm, wo normalerweise lustige Sätze angezeigt werden, stand nun „Dein Freund Paul hat mich nicht erschaffen. Ich habe mich erschaffen. Ich bin Euphoria. Ich bin dein Gott." Dieser Satz war überhaupt nicht komisch. Ich wählte Einzelspieler und wurde zu meinem „Vergnügen“ von einem Mitspieler getötet. Er hatte einen Schwarzen Skin, auf dem eine Rote Sonne war. Dennoch versuchte ich ein recht ansehnliches Haus aufzubauen. Jedoch hörte ich auf einmal laute Knaller. Ich landete im GAME OVER-Screen. Mir stieg die Wut förmlich in mir hoch, als ich sah, dass mein Haus in einem riesigen Krater verschwunden war. Ich wusste sofort, dass der seltsame Skin mehrere TNT-Kanonen gebaut hatte und mich damit beschossen hatte. Ich schrie „Hör auf damit! Ich will nicht mit dir spielen! Was habe ich dir denn Schlimmes angetan, dass du mich so nervst? Geh endlich Weg!“ Zu meiner Überraschung schloss sich Minecraft und ein DS-Emulator fuhr hoch, von dem ich noch nie gehört hatte und den ich auch nie installiert habe. Er hieß ‚E’sGoD“. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was der Name bedeutete und was gleich passieren würde. Da ich es wusste, wurde auch die Angst in mir größer. Das Ding, was auch immer es war, war in meinem PC und versuchte ihn zu zerstören. Der Emulator war die Abkürzung für den von mir bereits bekanntem Namen "Euphoria's Game of Death". Ich überlegte kurz, ob vielleicht daher die Einbildung von dem ?Virus? kam, dass es sich für Gott hielt. Immerhin ist in der Abkürzung das englische Wort God drin. Danach kam mir der komische Gedanke, ob mich das Ding vielleicht töten will. Aber mir kam in den Sinn, dass es nur ein Virus war. Mir rangen Schweißperlen über die Stirn. Mit einem verzerrtem Kichern, welches zu hoch war, als dass es von einem Menschen stammen konnte, startete der Emulator Pokémon Platin. Es war mein erstes und absolutes Lieblingsgame. Ich landete in einer Höhle, die schirr unendlich schien. Es lief schaurige Musik, welche mich an ein Horrorgame erinnerte, welches ich vor Jahren gespielt hatte. Den Namen hatte ich allerdings vergessen. Ich ahnte, dass etwas Schlimmes folgen würde. Ich öffnete das Menü und ging auf meine Pokémon. Ich war überrascht, dass ich mein altes Team mit Chelterrain, Barmelin, Giratina, Ditto, Sichlor und Staravia besaß. Sie waren alle auf LVL.100. Ich hatte sie so hoch trainiert. Ich schloss das Menü und sah, wie eine Person auf mich zu kam. Sie war Schwarz und hatte eine rote Sonne auf der Brust. Es folgte ein Dialog: „Hallo Max. Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich das tue oder? Ich gebe dir die Antwort. Du wolltest nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Du hast mich gelöscht, hast mich zerstört und hast mich verletzt. Nun nehme ich Rache an dir und werde dich zerstören. Aber du kannst mich besiegen und ich werde gehen." Es kam die Kampfmusik, allerdings war sie schaurig und verzerrt und irgendwie war sie bitartig verzerrt. Mir liefen Tränen herab und ich flüsterte „Es waren doch nur E-Mails…“. Mein Spieler rief Chelterrain auf das Schlachtfeld. Aber anstatt, dass Euphoria ein Pokémon rief, blieb sie einfach stehen und kämpfte selber. Ich fing mit der Attacke Rasierblatt an. Euphoria war LVL.200 und dem entsprechend schwach war der Schaden von Rasierblatt. Euphoria setzte daraufhin Rache ein, eine Attacke die es nicht einmal gab. Mein Chelterrain war sofort K.O.. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich rief als nächstes Ditto. Ich setzte natürlich Wandler ein und merkte, dass Euphoria nur Rache konnte. Ich setzte Rache ein und es erschien die Nachricht: „Diese Attacke ist wirkungslos gegen Götter“. Ein verzerrtes schrilles Mädchenlachen schallte aus den Lautsprechern. In mir stieg ein mulmiges Gefühl hoch. Euphoria schlug erneut mein Pokémon. Ich holte Barmelin und setzte Surfer ein. Es zeigte kaum Wirkung. Erneut musste ich zusehen, wie mein Pokémon K.O. ging. Tränen stauten sich und in mir kam langsam die immer lauter werdende Frage hoch "Was wenn ich verliere? Was wird passieren?" Sichlor kam als nächstes, danach Staravia und als letzes Giratina. Ich hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben. Jedoch als Euphoria angriff, erschien die Nachricht, dass Rache keine Wirkung auf Giratina habe. Das war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, der jedoch genauso schnell zerstört wurde, wie er gekommen war. Denn Euphoria hatte eine mir noch unbekannte Fähigkeit namens „Never“, welche mein Giratina K.O. gehen ließ. Mein Bildschirm wurde schwarz und ich weinte. Ja ich weinte. Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Tränen tropften auf meine Tastatur und das mulmige Gefühl war jetzt so stark wie noch nie zuvor. Euphoria sprach zu mir durch die Lautsprecher: „Du hast verloren. In neun Tagen werde ich dich holen. Bis dahin beobachte ich dich. Verabschiede dich von deiner Familie, von Freunden und von deiner Geliebten.“ Die Stimme würgte ab. Ich drehte mich um und sah auf den Boden. Ich bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt. Auf dem Boden lag eine Figur, anscheinend aus Gummi, die geformt war wie ein Mensch. Allerdings war sie schwarz und hatte einen roten Stern auf der Brust. Dies geschah, wie ich es schilderte. Der verlorene Kampf war vor genau 8Tagen. Lebt wohl meine Freunde und löscht niemals Euphoria. Antwortet ihr und vielleicht wird sie euch verschonen. Es ist zu eurem Bes… ...ten.Somit seid gewarnt! Ich werde euch ebenfalls holen! Liebe Grüße, eure Euphoria Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang